Technical Field
The present invention concerns a wind power installation.
Description of the Related Art
A wind power installation typically has in the lower region of the pylon or around the pylon a power cabinet having a converter and a transformer. The power cabinets and the transformers need suitable fire protection.
The German Patent and Trade Mark Office in the application from which priority is claimed searched DE 103 10 036 A1.